


baby i'm yours.

by kaoiyia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Romance, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Soft Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoiyia/pseuds/kaoiyia
Summary: Sylvain turns around just when Felix crashes into his body, and the little groan that leaves him ignites a fire in Felix. He clings to Sylvain like he's a lifeline, knuckles pressing against his skin. His fingertips brush against Sylvain's armor, desperate to find some skin. They're trembling with need, the need to know if Sylvain is still healthy and breathing; that he didn't leave Felix like so many others did.Felix and Sylvain always find a way back to each other.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	baby i'm yours.

**Author's Note:**

> **A collaboration with[Yams.](https://twitter.com/canayams)**  
> 
> 
> Happy Sylvix Week everyone! This work was created together with Yams, who I hold dear and close to my heart. I'm so happy we got to create something so pure and wonderful together, I had a lot of fun. Thank you for being my friend and for listening to my rambles about fictional characters and my horse. Loog forever! 💙 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading, everyone! 💗

Dimitri ends the war with a roar. It echoes through the Imperial Palace, raw and deafening. Felix parries one of the last remaining Imperial warriors, slicing up their chest. Then, he’s alone in one of the countless rooms. His hands are sweaty and tinted red, and when he looks at them, he realizes they’re shaking.

Felix stumbles out of the room, down the stairs, skipping across the dead bodies of soldiers, and sidestepping the corpses of wyvern and horses. He pushes past the celebrating battalions, feet stumbling at the enormous entrance of the palace.

The air smells of iron and dying ember. He looks around, the tips of his hair hitting his cheeks. He’s fixed on the gleam of crimson hair, eyes skipping over destroyed houses and blood-soaked cobblestones.  He sees strands of amber fluttering around a side alley’s corner, relief building up in his chest as he catches a glance of Annette’s lithe form. She looks disheveled, her dress torn and dirt smudged on her cheeks. The weight on Felix’s chest grows a tad lighter.

“Are you hurt?” he asks as soon as Annette is close enough. She smiles, exhausted, but it's still bright enough to ignite the flickering flame in his stomach.

"Yes, I'm good. They are too," she mumbles before her knees give out. Felix dashes forward and his arms curl around her like a vice. Her eyes are closed when her head hits his chest.

Something hot flares up in his lungs and it renders him weak- no, strong. Strong enough to lean forward and to press his cheek against her mussed hair.

Suddenly, there's a small hand on his shoulder and when Felix turns around, he looks into Ingrid's wide eyes. Her eyes wander towards Annette and even before she stretches out her arms, Felix knows what she wants.  Annette's weight slides over his arching arms into Ingrid's and when Felix takes a last look at them, Ingrid mouths, "Go.” Her hand points in the direction Annette came from.

His steps are uncoordinated and his vision is blurry, but Felix pushes himself, fueled by the glowing ember in his chest that yearns to see Sylvain. He stumbles through side alleys and around corners, his feet burning from the long journey and the even longer battle.  Ingrid's directions were vague, and they feed the growing desperation in his chest. Felix frowns; he refuses to get hasty. He always had found Sylvain in the past. Almost like they’re connected through an invisible bond.

He counts on it, rests his entire hope on its fragile shoulders. Felix's eyes grow tired as the sun touches the horizon and dips the ruins into a red light, twilight settling over the roofs. When he turns around the next corner, t he sight of Sylvain hits him like an arrow. His hair dances in the low sun like flames, feeding off its radiant shine. It punches the air out of Felix's lungs and he tries clinging to his dignity like a drowning man. When his eyes catch crimson hair, Felix's knees wobble. He stops, heart tumbling in his chest, and he stares, stares at the man in front of him.  There's a nasty cut on Sylvain's right cheek and Felix's fingers tremble with the desire to touch it, to make sure it's not as deep as it looks. In some places, the black color of his armor chips off and exposes the silver metal beneath it.

"Sylvain," Felix murmurs, eyes wide. Sylvain turns around and Felix melts under his easy smile.

"Hey Fe, did you miss me?"

Shiva huffs as Sylvain pets her neck, cooing soft words like a melody. Felix swallows as he sees her shredded armor.  His first steps are hesitant as if he can't believe that Sylvain is really there. When Sylvain doesn't vanish into thin air, he starts running.

Sylvain turns around just when Felix crashes into his body, and the little groan that leaves him ignites a fire in Felix.  He clings to Sylvain like he's a lifeline, knuckles pressing against his skin. His fingertips brush against Sylvain's armor, desperate to find some skin. They're trembling with need, the need to know if Sylvain is still healthy and breathing; that he didn't leave Felix like so many others did.

"Easy, baby," Sylvain murmurs into Felix's hair and the feeling of domesticity is so overwhelming it makes Felix's eyes burn. He nuzzles closer to Sylvain to avoid him finding out.

"I missed you too, baby," Sylvain whispers and tugs him close. Felix hums, tip-toeing to bury his nose in Sylvain's nape. He smells of iron, sweat, and dust, but to Felix, there's nothing more beautiful at this very moment.

The chuckle that rumbles through Sylvain's chest makes Felix's body shake. It's a relief, it takes off a tremendous weight from Felix's shoulders like he’d been close to death and it was Sylvain who pulled him back.  Shiva snorts next to them and when Sylvain loosens his arm around Felix, Felix tugs it back. Sylvain laughs. "That bad, baby?"

Sylvain is his air, Felix realizes, and the thought isn't as horrific as it appeared at first. It's comforting, in a strange way.  "Stop being silly, Sylvain," Felix croaks out. Sylvain grins and it fills Felix with familiar warmth. He got that gleam in his eyes, the same one he has when his words are venom and his soul seems to drown in darkness.

"I'm always serious, babe," he says. But the smile doesn't reach his eyes. Felix frowns, frustration taking over his chest like ember and his hands act before he can control them. His shaking fingertips are icy on Sylvain's hot cheeks and when he presses down, the cherry red flush is a stark contrast to his alabaster skin.

"Stop it, Sylvain," he growls and Sylvain swallows, "Stop pretending." Felix stops, breath heavy in his lungs, and then, "Stop pretending that you don't matter."

Sylvain's eyes are huge and they search for something that Felix can't name. His lips are parted as if they’re about to give way to some of Sylvain’s self-destructive words. Felix swallows and his hands slip down Sylvain's back. He puts some distance between them, his eyes fixed on Sylvain's chest plate, trying to distract Sylvain. "Do you still have it?"

Sylvain laughs, following Felix’s lead and his palms slide off Felix's back. His gauntlet falls to the ground and reveals a sweaty hand. Felix’s breath stops when his eyes fix on Sylvain’s ring finger.

_ Sylvain falls down on his knee, and his lips wear a shaky smile. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me, Felix?" _

_ Felix stares down at the silver band that rests in the black box, already knowing the answer the moment he sees it. His eyes are unwavering as he fixes them on Sylvain.  _

_ "If we're still alive after Enbarr, I'm yours." _

Sylvain presents it to him like it’s a treasure, turning his hand in the low light. Its golden color is blinding and with quivering fingers, he rips his brown leather glove from his tired hand. The familiar silver shine greets him, nestled between his long fingers.

“Oh, look at that,” Sylvain says and leans forward. His hand dwarfs Felix’s and when he pulls it up to his lips, Felix feels the heat winding in his stomach. Breathless, he watches Sylvain’s lips getting close and when they touch his cold skin, the heat erupts and drowns his entire body. Felix frowns because he doesn’t know how to handle the blush dusting his cheeks. 

Sylvain holds the kiss and looks up at Felix. He has the guts to wink at him and Felix tries to hate him, tries to find the anger within himself to yank his hand away but everything he feels is warmth.

“Are you mine now?” Sylvain whispers against his skin and Felix inhales sharply. He stares at Sylvain’s golden pupils and lets the warmth crawl up all the way to his hairline.

“Only if you’re mine, too.”

Sylvain chuckles and it’s the sweetest song Felix ever heard and ever will. Even before Sylvain has dropped his hand, Felix dashes forward and tugs Sylvain close. He presses his face against Sylvain’s neck and lets his scent overtake him once more. He leans up until his lips touch Sylvain’s ear. His voice is hoarse and laced with tears. “I love you.”

Sylvain inhales and his breath ghosts across Felix’s neck. “I love you, too.”

For the first time, the war in Felix settles.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure which stories to read next? **[Check out my other FE3H fics!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoiyia/works)**
> 
> I'm on Twitter at **[@kaoiyia!](https://twitter.com/kaoiyia)** (Fic giveaway running until tomorrow)! If you want to stay up-to-date, you can **[subscribe to my ao3 account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoiyia)**! I also have a **[curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/kaoiyia)**! 
> 
> **Comments and kudos are love! ❤️💙**


End file.
